


Invisible Love

by Wolfscub



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Fluff, Invisibility, Oral Sex, Sex, Touching, dubcon?, incubus, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfscub/pseuds/Wolfscub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an "Imagine Loki" prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this "Imagine Loki" prompt: Imagine Loki being invisible, but still able to touch you. He comes into your bed after you’ve gone to sleep, entering from the end, starting at your toes and working his way up with his fingers and his mouth. You’re kind of in that nether area between asleep and awake, and figure you’re dreaming, so you give in to the dream - and let Loki have his way with you.
> 
> Mea culpa. I submitted the original of this imagine, but only because I have SO many things already started about Loki and so many plots in my head about him that I never expected anything would come of it.
> 
> Obviously I was mistaken.
> 
> This is NSFW. Smutty smut smut. No socially redeeming value whatsoever. 
> 
> Also, there was a comment in the original "imagine" that it read as if he was raping her, so I suppose this could be considered dub-con . . . 
> 
> Written very quickly; please excuse the typos/crappy editing job.

It was a warm summer night, one of those where you find it hard get to sleep, so you took a melatonin to help you. It sometimes gave you really weird dreams and made you feel a bit woozy, but you preferred it as a more natural method of getting drowsy rather than using any prescription medicines.

Eventually you did fall asleep, having shed everything but a flimsy cotton tank top and tiny bikini panties, the blankets long since having been thrown off the bed.

You usually slept on your stomach, but in this heat, you were on your back, one arm up, your hand palm up near your face, the other tucked under you, legs akimbo, the tank top having ridden up and almost over your breasts in your restless search for sleep.

He appeared out of the darkness he had melted into, gloriously naked, stepping out of the shadows to gaze at you hungrily in the bright light of the full moon that poured through the open sliders, taking in every detail of your body in repose, eyes shining inhumanly, licking his lips in anticipation, knowing that, even if you woke, you would not be able to see him.

Squatting at the end of the bed, he willed away the pretend protection of your negligible clothes.

Loki cupped the small, delicate foot that was right in front of him, touching every bit of it, knowing - because he had been watching you for some time - that, if you had been awake, you would have been giggling, as you were very ticklish.

But you don't stir in the least as he kisses your instep, nibbles on your jellybean toes, razing his teeth over the outside edge, worshiping both of them with equal fervor but not moving them overmuch. They are already the perfect width apart. He can see your garden, but not any of its secrets, although your scent fills the room and his lungs and his head until he can barely keep himself from pressing a sloppy, wet kiss _there_ , where he sincerely hopes you will have one for him in return.

He doesn't want this to be over too early for either of you, though, so he instead begins a quest to touch every inch of your skin, from the beautiful feet he has just adored to the lustrous crown of hair at the top of your head, missing only the most strategic points in between as he watches you beginning to respond to what he was doing, your mind still asleep but your body awakened by his sensual ministrations.

As he nibbles on your earlobe, then suckles hard at where your pulse was beating rapidly in the slim column of your neck, he wishes desperately that he could kiss you, but denies himself that pleasure, not wanting to risk waking you.

He would content himself with bringing you to the heights of ecstasy but not claiming the credit for having done so, playing the role of incubus with you intrigued him, allowing his hands to cup the breasts they have been aching to claim, massaging gently at first then much less so, hearing your breath quicken and feeling you beginning to writhe under them as his fingers tease and torment your nipples before his lips and tongue soothe them, although not completely.

Loki's far from tame enough, though, to be able to resist breathing his cold, Jotun breath over peaks he has left moist, ripening them further, and providing a sharp counterpoint by taking those cold tips back into his mouth to warm them up again, suckling hard, pressing your breasts together so that he can get to both nipples more easily.

Leaving those tight tips terribly sensitive and tender in his wake, he then slowly licks a wet line of desire down the center of your body, not stopping until he is between your legs, feeling quite at home there, using the fingers of his left hand to part the soft, puffy folds to expose everything you have to him, eagerly drinking in your anguished moans as his warm breath flows over every bit of you, the tip of his tongue tasting the hot vintage of your desire as it flows over it and down your slit, eagerly lapping up as much of it as he can mere seconds before pushing two fingers into that slick passage, crooking them immediately, knowing exactly where to touch you to draw the greatest response from you.

In the same instant, his lips form a tight seal over your clit, suckling and flicking hard, your hips rising instinctively to offer him more of your most secret self.

In that twilight between wakefulness and sleep, your mind raises no alarms whatsoever at what was happening. After all, it was just a sleep aid fuelled sex dream, anyway. You don't hesitate to surrender yourself to it, fervently hoping nothing happens before you can reach your climax, not reaching out to touch him for fear of disturbing your reverie.

Loki feels you tense just slightly, then relax completely within his mouth and around his fingers, elated at the depths of your surrender.

He reaches out with his free hand, flicking it once elegantly, and your arms begin to creep above your head, held there by invisible bonds as he rededicates himself to your pleasure, pressing three fingers within you, pumping them into you with powerful strokes as he pries your lips apart, leaving that tiny, swollen kernel nowhere to go but into his mouth to be scourged by his hot, merciless tongue.

What had been your boneless body becomes more and more tense. Loki knows that this signals that the end is near and redoubles his efforts, having to hold your lower body still with his superior strength so that you don't dislodge him in the throes of your violent ecstasy.

Expertly guided from peak to turbulent peak, he allows you to escape none of his efforts on your behalf, his mouth glued to you as your hips buck and your body heaves and strains beneath him, until he finally allows that you might have had enough. Moving only enough to get to his knees and gather your legs, he holds them against his body, your feet at his shoulders as his fingers are very slowly replaced by his enormous, straining cock.

It was very nearly too much - all of these further sensations after what he'd just done to you, and you almost begin to awaken in protest, until his thumb finds your sweet spot again, turning your rumbles of rebellion into a deep throated purring as he skillfully coaxes you back into your fantasy, seating himself fully within you, thoroughly enjoying the way your body is pulsing around him - partly in the fringes of your previous orgasms and partly trying to adjust to his overwhelming presence within you.

And then he began to move, not slowly, not carefully, but wildly, savagely, as if, despite the presence of his thumb worrying your little nub, he was concerned with his pleasure alone.

But then, his was yours, after all. Portions of you that had just begun to come back down again, to become languid and boneless in the aftermath of the paradise he had brought to your body began to come alive again, this time given even less choice in the matter. Nipples peaked painfully again. Heavy breath caught in your already hoarse throat. And what you might have thought was downright impossible became a reality as your orgasm began to build, coming to a frantic, heated peak very quickly that he effortlessly kept you at for the entire time he possessed you, holding your thighs tightly so that you couldn't escape your destiny, couldn't alleviate the excruciating pleasure he was subjecting you to.

And when it ended, the both of you crying out at the same time, your world went white, mind wiped, body so sated it was nearly numb.

Loki withdrew reluctantly, unable to take his eyes from the sight of you like that, a vision of wild abandon, breasts heaving, head still moving back and forth restlessly on your pillow, body already leaking his primitive tribute. He crooked his finger and your arms drifted slowly down as he brought the sheet up to where you could reach it easily if you became chilled in the night, hovering over you much longer than he should have, despite the inherent security of his invisibility.

Eventually, he left, but did so with genuine regret, blowing you a kiss you would never see as he melted away and out of your life.

Long moments later, you were awakened by your cat gently patting your fact, wanting attention. You awoke slowly, stretching, feeling aches in places you didn't think you should have but not worrying about it. You must've slept wrong.

But then you remembered that hotter than hot dream you'd had and realized you'd slept very, very _right_ for a change.

As you head for the bathroom, you pass the grocery list you keep pinned to the fridge and - even if it keeps you awake all night, you know you'll risk it and turn on the overhead light. 

There's something you've definitely got to add to it.

Melatonin.

Then you scratch that out and write something else, in capital letters, underlined five times:

**_TEN BOTTLES OF MELATONIN_ **

**_HOCK THE CAT, SELL YOUR KIDNEY, TAKE A LOAN ON THE HOUSE, BUT BUY MORE MELATONIN!!!!!_ **


End file.
